Miles between us 2
by Lia716
Summary: Barrette, Bambi and Blythe always thought they were the only ones with powers, including their dog Baxter. But what happens when they meet Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?
1. Chapter 1

Miles between us

In a place called Cityplace, three girls- Barrette, Bambi, and Blythe-keep their home safe. It all started when they were 3 years old.

(FLASHBACK)

Ms Zatomian has adopted 3 little girls, Barrette, Bambi, and Blythe. She is bringing them to her house.

They are met by a dog, Baxter, a Jack Russell. He wags his tail in greeting. Bambi, the youngest, sits down and pets him. He licks her face. Barrette, the oldest, stands nearby, giggling. Blythe, the middle child, stares at the floor with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

Later, after the girls are tucked into their beds, in which they have 3 separate beds in the same room, each the colour of their now favourite colour, which becomes their signature colour. They sneak downstairs, to where the Ms has told the three to not go. Barrette tells her sisters to not go, but they don't listen. She goes too, to keep them safe, she says, but according to Blythe, she just wants to see what's down there too.

They get there, and the Ms is mixing up a concoction of some sort. It starts glowing, and she steps back. It shoots out a white light, then explodes. The Ms ducks behind a desk. Bambi, Barrette and Blythe run into the room, trying to save Ms. Baxter yelps.

The room clears of smoke, and Blythe, Barrette, and Bambi are collapsed on top of each other in the corner. They rub their eyes, and suddenly, they're wearing dresses, each the colour of their favourite colour (pink, blue, and green). Barrette has a dress with black and pink stripes, pink bracelets, and Mary-Jane's. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, held up by a small bow. Bambi has a dress with black and blue stripes, Mary-Jane's, and her hair is in blonde pigtails held up by dark blue scrunches. Blythe has a dress with black and green stripes, Mary-Jane's, and her hair is black, with spiky bangs and spiky ends, with a green star clip.

Ms Zatomian peeks from her hiding spot. She sees the girls, and rushes towards them.

"Girls, girls, are you alright? Oh my gosh, your first day home and you've already been in an explosion." She pats their heads, holds their hands, checks their forehead and so on.

"We're ok, I think…" Barrette mumbles, rubbing her forehead.

"Yea, that was scary!" Bambi says, standing up.

"That was SO COOL!" Blythe shouts, jumping up. She runs around. "You were all like, 'DOO, DOO, DOO.' and suddenly, CHEEE! KABLOOEY!" She jumps backwards, imitating what just happened. She ends up jumping too far, and makes a hole in the wall.

She flies back, a green streak coming from behind her.

"What just happened?"

Ms, Barrette, and Bambi are staring at her, mouths wide open.

"Can we do that?" Bambi and Barrette asked, looking towards Ms.

"I don't know, try it out."

Barrette and Bambi jump up, and they're flying!

"Cool!" The three squeal.

"That's really cool, but doesn't anyone realize that there's a huge mess we gotta clean up? And aren't Barrette, Blythe, and Bambi not allowed down here?" A voice is heard. The group turns around to see-Baxter?

"BAXTER?" Ms yells. "YEA?" He mock-yells.

"YOU TALK!" She asks.

"…Apparently." He replies.

"…Cool." She nods her head.

"Wait…what are you three doing down here?" She turns towards the girls. Barrette shrugs, smiles, tilts her head, and closes her eyes. Bambi holds her arm, smiles, tilts her head, and closes her eyes. Blythe rubs the back of her head, smiles, tilts her head, and closes her eyes. They laugh half-heartedly.

(PRESENT)

Now, the three fight crime in Cityplace. Whenever there's trouble, Baxter calls them, and they rush to defeat the source of evil. Blythe now knows how to skateboard, Barrette loves to read, and Bambi loves to draw.

The three always thought that were only 4 like them (Barrette, Blythe, Bambi, and Baxter.), they never thought there was more. But what happens when they come in contact with Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, another group of girls who have more in common with them than they think? Will six powered tots be too much for the city to handle? Three's a crowd, but six may not mix.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(Scene: Barrette, Bambi, and Blythe are flying around, pink, blue, and green streaks painting the sky, while trying to defeat a giant furry yellow monster with 6 eyes.)

BARRETTE'S POV

I'm fighting a monster with my two younger sisters, like always. Blythe sends it many punches from behind, while I fly around its feet, tying it up. Bambi puts it in a bag.

"Good job, girls!" We high-five.

"We should take it back to the lab for Ms to convert into a bunny or something." Bambi suggests.

"No way! Let's keep it locked up so then when I want to, I have a punching bag!" Blythe grins maniacally.

"Oh, Blythe." I roll my eyes as we fly back to the lab.

BLYTHE'S POV

Barrette, Bambi and I have just defeated a monster, and now it's time to just lay back and relax. Well, until the next monster comes along and decides he wants to take over the city.

I'm playing my video games, while Barrette reads and Bambi draws. Without warning, three beams of colour shoot into the house, pink, blue, and green. I recognize those stripes, but I recognize them as mine and my sisters. I look, and see three girls.

The first girl, in the middle, has red hair, in a ponytail, held up by a bow. She has bangs, and a pink dress with a black stripe in the middle and black Mary-Jane's. The girl on the right has black hair in a bob, and the same clothes as the first girl, but in green. The one on the left has blond hair in pigtails, and a blue dress similar to the others.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Barrette stands up, in her 'threatening posture'.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls, who are you?" The pink girl steps foreword, raising a fist.

"We're the RainbowReal Girls!" The three of us shout.

A giant robot arm comes into the room through the hole in the wall. It grabs Bambi.

"Bambi!" Barrette and I scream.

We fly towards the arm, and I shoot it with my laser eyes as Barrette grabs Bambi. We see the three girls fly into the air and start attacking the giant robot. I see a monkey in the robot. The green girl punches it, and sends it flying.

"So, you guys have powers too?" The pink girl asks. "Um, yea." Barrette answered.

"Well, I'm Blossom." The pink girl sticks out her hand. Barrette shakes it.

"I'm Barrette." She smiles.

"I'm Bubbles." The blue girl squeaks.

"I'm Bambi." Bambi waves, and Bubbles giggles.

"Hey, I'm Buttercup." The green girl says.

"Hey, I'm Blythe." I reply. We cross our arms.

Suddenly, an awkward silence takes over. I feel like I'm choking on it, but I have nothing to say.

BAMBI'S POV

I can't really believe this is happening, I thought that my sisters, my dog, and I were the only ones with powers. But now suddenly, these 3 girls come along, and now they have powers! It doesn't make sense!

I like Bubbles though, it seems like we'd have a lot in common!

"Um, how are we gonna get home?" Buttercup asks her Bubbles and Blossom. "I don't really know. I don't even know the way we got here!" Blossom replies, frustrated.

"Well, then how'd you get here if you don't know the way you came?" Barrette asks suspiciously.

"That stupid evil monkey, Mojo Jojo, punched us and sent us flying here." Buttercup answered. "I totally could've taken him, but he surprised me! Surprises don't count!"

"I know, right? I hate surprise attacks!" Blythe agrees.

"Um, why can't you just fly back?" I suggest.

"You see, Mojo put a force field around your little city so we can't escape." Blossom tells me.

"Now we won't be back for bedtime!" Bubbles whimpers.

"Or dinner! We were having tacos." Buttercup pouts.

"Um, hello! What about all the villains about to take over the city?!" Blossom shouts. We all go quiet.

"Well, until you figure out how to get home, you can stay with us!" Barrette offers.

"Oh, no, we couldn't. We'd be too much of a bother for you three." Blossom says politely.

"No you wouldn't. Slumber party!" Blythe yells. She jumps on the couch and Buttercup joins her.

"Ms wouldn't want you jumping on her nice clean couch in shoes, Blythe."

"That's why I'm not wearing any!" She flings her shoes at Barrette.

"You too Buttercup!" Blossom warns. Buttercup does the same as Blythe. Soon, we're all jumping on the couch, flinging pillows at one another.

"Oh! Pillow fight! Can we join in?" I hear a boy's voice.

"Rowdyruff Boys!" The three girls growl.

"Powerpuffs." The red haired boy scowls.

"Who's your little friends?" The blue one asks.

"We're the RainbowReal Girls!" Barrette announces.

"Well we're the Rowdyruff boys." The red one declares. "I'm Brick."

"I'm Boomer!" The blue one says.

"Butch." The green one finally says.

OUT OF POV

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" Blossom asks, enraged.

"Yeah, how'd you get here?" Blossom asked, not as angry as her sisters.

"You want to get pounded, don't you? That's why you came! To get pulverized!"

Brick flies through the hole in the wall nonchalantly, before landing a few steps before Buttercup. He walks towards her.

"Lotta big words for such a tiny puff."

She takes this words as fighting words, and grabs his shirt, lifting him from the ground. He stays calm, as his brothers fly to side immediately. They stand in their battle stance, ready to act if their leader is harmed.

"Whatcha gonna do, grassy girl? I got my boys for backup."

"You have 2 weak, stupid boys for backup. I have 5 smart, powerful girls as my backup!" She responded, throwing Brick on the ground and stepping back to her group.

Buttercup stood, with her hands on her hips, while Blossom stood beside her, glaring down. Bubbles stood opposite side, arms crossed. Meanwhile, the RainbowReal Girls were flying above, confusion hitting them hard.

"What is going on?" Barrette, being the leader, spoke first.

"These are the Rowdyruff Boys, created only to destroy. Mostly, they try to destroy us, but they'll destroy anything they can get their grubby paws on."

"We have paws?" Boomer mumbled, lifting his hands to examine.

"Excuse me, red, but we were _not _made to destroy, we were made as a power equal to you girls, and by the way, we are not equal. We're 10 times stronger!"

"But destroying stuff is fun too!" Butch added. Brick rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Brick shot a red beam from his hand, leading Boomer and Butch to do the same. They shot the beam straight into a force field, held up by Barrette. Bythe flies over, straight to Brick.

"What's your problem, hat-head? Is your cap too tight? Want me to fix that?" She threatened the boy. Brick stepped back. "You touch the hat, you die, colourful girl or whatever your name is." He glared at Blythe.

"It's RainbowReal. Not colourful girl. And you don't want me to touch that hat, huh?" She knocked it off his head.

Boomer lunged forward, falling on the floor where it was about to land, but before it hit the ground, Buttercup raced to the hat and grabbed it, putting on her head. Butch shot balls of green energy at her.

"You know, red's not your colour. I'm your colour though, why don't you take me instead?" He winked.

"Ew, snot-face, I wouldn't take you even if you weren't evil." She made a face, then tossed the hat to Bubbles, who started wearing the hat as well.

Brick tore after her, and she flew quickly away.

"I will cut off your pigtails and make you eat them if you don't give it back Puff!"

"You can't run with scissors!" She squealed.

"Why? I might poke someone's eye out? Good!" He smirked at her. She turned around wide-eyed.

"Bubbles! Toss it!" Barrette had her hands in the hair, ready to catch. She threw it, but Butch intervened. He snatched it, and pitched it to Brick, who placed it on his head, backwards.

"I don't want to fight right now." Boomer said, making everybody stare. "It's boring! Plus we never get anywhere. Can't we just hang out one time? Please?" He pleaded with everybody.

"Yeah! Let's play videogames!" Blythe suggested.

"Are you kidding?! Play videogames with _them_?! They'd make sure to like, cheat, or ruin the game or something! They're Rowdyruffs!" Buttercup hollered.

"But you can't judge a book by it's cover, right?" Barrette said, the oh-so-logical leader coming through.

"Yeah!" Bambi held up a mathematics book, for a grade much higher than any of the children there. She opened it, and inside there was a hole in the paper, holding a secret stash of candy. She shut it quickly and flew away to hide it.

Blossom sighed. "Alright. Fine. I won't fight if they won't." She turned to Brick.

"Ugh, well, Boomer! You little…fine. I'll play nice. Just don't expect me to play fair." He said, with a glint in his eyes.

BAMBI'S POV

And there, right there, I knew we had just settled a fight that was long and hard and cold, a fire put out on the spot.

But playing nice with those boys? Somehow, I had a feeling something would happen that we wouldn't expect. Something that nobody would suspect at all.


End file.
